


Sexy Interspecies Diplomacy Techniques

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Animal Transformation, Collars, Cunnilingus, Ectobiological Incest, F/F, Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Roxy couldn't ever bring herself to refuse any cats that show up on her doorstep. She'd like to think her good deeds would bring her some good fortune, even if that good fortune is just having some more friendly kitties around. But she has to say she wouldn't have ever expected her cuddly feline friends to turn out to be aliens in disguise - and definitely not that they'd be so eager to help her out with the sexual frustration resulting from all of the bad luck with dating she'd been telling them about!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cydric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydric/gifts).



"Aww, I thought I'd heard something from out here," Roxy said, pouting down at the two cats she'd found at her front door. It was starting to rain heavily now, and she quickly squatted down to scoop both of them up. They were both sopping wet, but seemed quite docile and willing to curl up in her arms. "Man, I'm glad I heard you out here before the weather got even worse. Poor kitties, let's get you inside and I can clean you up and dry you off and get you something to eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, you kitties are well-behaved," Roxy said, humming to herself as she rubbed some shampoo through the fur on one of the cat's backs, and proceeding to rinse out all sorts of dirt and debris that she must have picked up out in the woods around the house. She had given both of the cats a snack they had devoured, and then moved on to the bathroom - and surprisingly, neither of them had objected at all to being placed in the sink and being scrubbed down. Maybe after being caught out in the rain they couldn't be bothered by more water running over them, or maybe they were just so unhappy about how much of a mess they were that they were willing to put up with a human washing them without as much as a hiss. 

"So, Meulin and... Nepeta, right?" Roxy glanced at the tag on the collar of the cat in front of her to double-check the name. Meulin was laying on a big fluffy towel next to the heater, looking quite content to be clean and mostly dry after her bath. Both of them had matching collars and tags with their names and with a green symbol - Roxy didn't remember exactly what it was but it might have been something from the zodiac. "So what even happened, did someone just dump you guys out in the woods? That's so awful! Poor girls, my house is a long way away from anything else, you must have been wandering out there a while. You must be so tired and hungry, and yet you're still so calm and friendly," she said, feeling her heart sink as she thought about the most logical explanation for how these two ended up at her doorstep. 

"Well, no worries, you have Roxy here to take care of you now," she said, finishing up washing Nepeta and leaning down to plant a small kiss on top of the cat's head before lifting her up and over to a second waiting towel. Soon enough she was purring contentedly as Roxy dried her off, and Meulin had inched a little closer too. "So once we're done here I can get you guys a full meal, and you can explore around the house a lil! There's a bunch of other kitties I've found down in the lab underground, but since you guys seem pretty calm I can probably keep you up here a little while. At least long enough to make sure you're all okay and maybe take you to the vet and see if I can find your owners," she said, mostly mumbling to herself. Nepeta whimpered a bit upon hearing the word "vet", and Roxy chuckled - well, even the calmest cats probably wouldn't like _that_.

Roxy just hummed to herself for the next few moments as she toweled down Nepeta, and soon enough Meulin had slid up close and both cats were purring happily again. Under the bright bathroom lights she inspected them, making sure nothing looked amiss, but fortunately now that they were clean and dry both looked in perfect shape. The only thing a bit strange was the color. They were mostly gray, except for orange tufts of fur on their ears, and then their tails were - were they tinted a bit _blue_? Or at least, a bluish sort of gray that really stood out against the rest of their fur. "Huh, never seen cats with fur patterns or color like this, I wonder what breed you guys are. If only you could just speak up and tell me, ell oh ell." 

Right then there was a loud crash of thunder somewhere pretty close to the house. Nepeta shot up onto all four of her legs instinctively with a yelp, and even Roxy felt herself jump a bit. Meulin, meanwhile, just stayed where she was staring at the wall, and only when Nepeta had circled around and lay back down did the other cat glance over, giving a curious look about what she'd missed. 

"Huh, not scared of thunder, girl? Well that's good I guess," Roxy said with a chuckle, looking towards Meulin. The cat didn't react until she turned to look back at Roxy - upon seeing the girl looking and talking her way, she started to loudly purr and wave her front paws around excitedly. "Aww, so cute." Then Roxy waved back, which seemed to grab her attention much more than anything she'd said had. "Huh, can you not hear or something? I guess that would explain it. Well, no biggie, all kitties are welcome here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm, you guys are so friendly and cuddly," Roxy said with a sigh, adjusting her position slightly in the recliner she'd been nestled back into, and patting the two cats curled up on top of her. Meulin was sprawled across her shoulder and Nepeta was laying on her lap and it was just wonderful - just about enough to make up for her disappointing evening. "Mmmm. So what if I got stood up for that hot date I was _supposed_ to be having, at least I've got some awesome kitties to snuggle. So hmph," Roxy sighed, finding that warm and fuzzy cats weren't quite enough to dispel the romantic and sexual frustration she'd been having lately. That always seemed to be her luck with these things, though - living out a house connected to a weird science lab in the middle of nowhere certainly didn't leave her with a ton of options, and lately she'd been having an especially frustrating string of bad dates, rejections, and differing expectations. She wouldn't have thought it would be _that_ hard to find someone to have some fun dates with, even if it wasn't perfect, but she hadn't managed to even find anyone who seemed like they'd be a good partner for a no-strings-attached fling. 

Roxy sighed again, nuzzling her face against Meulin's back and petting along Nepeta's soft fur. Well okay, even if her new feline friends couldn't make her feel completely better, they were certainly helping a lot. As for the lingering sexual frustration, well, she do something about that herself a bit later. "Mmmmm! So yeah let's just stay nice and lazily snuggled up here for a bit, and maybe if I screw around on the internet a bit I'll feel better." Roxy reached over to the nearby table to grab her laptop and balance it across her legs. 

With a happy murmur, Roxy scrolled through some of her favorite sites and forums, skimming across the various new things that had been written. The two cats on top of her stayed mostly in place, usually so still that she kept wondering if one or both of them had fallen asleep, but every so often they shifted how they were curled up against her slightly and purred. And sure enough, as her mind wandered around with what she was reading Roxy found herself feeling quite content, no doubt helped by the feline affection she was lucky enough to be the focus of.

"Heh, man, you sure do find some weird stories on the internet, don't you?" Roxy said with a chuckle, nuzzling against Meulin. The cat looked almost like she was reading along from her perch on Roxy's shoulder and had started purring and mewing excitedly just now. Roxy couldn't help but chat to her a little, even if she couldn't understand it - and couldn't even hear it in the first place, for that matter. "Like, I'm not usually much for conspiracy theories, I mean I am kind of a sciencey lady, ell oh ell. But there's just something fascinating about these peeps saying they've come across animals that then transformed into gray alien dudes." Saying that prompted Nepeta to stir around and stand up on her lap, seeming to look towards the screen too.

"Oooh, are you kitties into alien conspiracies? Me too, girls, me too," Roxy said with a laugh, reaching down to pet Nepeta gently. "But yeah, hah, look at this one. This guy says he was out on a boat catching crabs and then when he got back close to shore one of them suddenly turned into a gray alien with nubby horns that yelled at him! And then dumped the other crabs back in the ocean and got the hell out of there. Like, could you imagine?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ughhhh!" Roxy stomped in, slamming the door closed and kicking off her shoes. "God, why can't a girl ever get a date with someone who _isn't_ an asshole?"

With a loud sigh Roxy sat down at the kitchen counter, plopping down the takeout bag she'd brought home - an evening like this definitely merited comfort food. And soon enough, her two new cats appeared, perhaps drawn by her frustrated proclamations, but more likely by the aroma of fried fish. Roxy had already started to dig into her order of fish and chips by the time Meulin bounded up onto the table and Nepeta climbed onto her lap. 

"Hey kitties," Roxy reached over to pat each of them. "Mmm, you guys here to hear about my romance troubles? Ell oh ell. Well, y'know that guy I was going out to the club with? He turned out to be a jerk, so yeah. And then I ditched him and hit on a cute girl, but she turned out to be kinda a mega creep. And by then I was one hundred percent done with this so I came home. Wasn't my night to even get laid I guess. Sighhhh." 

The two cats gave some sad mewls, sounding almost like they were expressing sympathy for Roxy's romantic luck. Which sounded ridiculous, since it wasn't like they could have really known what she was saying, much less understood how human romance worked. Roxy mused for a moment as she took a few more large bites of her food. Maybe these cats had just been really well-socialized with humans, and knew how to express appropriately sympathetic sound for someone who sounded unhappy. But then that just made her feel more baffled as to how they had ended up on her doorstep - she'd checked around and couldn't find anyone who'd reported them as lost, and it pained her to think that someone would have deliberately let set such friendly and loving cats out into the wild. 

But however it happened, they were staying with her now, and Roxy had vowed to do her best to treat them as well as they seemed to be treating her. And at the moment, Nepeta nestling in on her lap and Meulin gently pawing at her idle had were certainly helping her feel better. "Mmm, thanks girls, you really are the best. Mwah," she blew some kisses towards them. Then she giggled and looked down at her container of food. "Heh, and of course I'm sure the reason you're actually here is because of the fish, right? Man, I love this takeout place, they make absolutely heavenly fish and chips. And you guys aren't even like, trying to nose in and steal any... Well, I dunno if fried fish the best thing for kitties but I can give you a little bit as a nice treat, I think."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wellllll... Was hoping to pull these off all nice and sexily for a cutie but I guess it'll just have to be for myself," Roxy said with a sigh, admiring her lingerie in the mirror. After eating she'd retreated to the bedroom and stripped down to her underwear, before pausing to admire her reflection in the mirror - the lacy pink bra and panties looked really good on her, if she did say so herself. God, she'd needed to get laid, and she had _really_ hoped to see these dropped to the floor while someone sexy played around between her legs. Roxy gave an annoyed chortle upon realizing that technically that was going to end up true, but with the sexy person was being herself. Well, at least she knew exactly how to finger herself silly. 

Roxy stared at herself, running her hands up and down her body and cupping her breasts with a satisfied sigh. She rubbed at her nipples for a moment, smiling seductively at her reflection. Well, at the very least she could give herself a brief striptease... In a smooth motion she'd undone her bra and she slid it off, revealing her bare breasts. After tossing the garment aside Roxy fondled herself some more, giving a few additional sexy poses in the mirror. 

But soon enough she moved on to sliding her hands down to her hips and fiddling with the waistband of her remaining item of clothing. There wasn't _that_ much of a need for flirtiness or teasing or foreplay with just herself, after all, and in her current sexually frustrated state she had a pretty direct goal to achieve. Roxy slid her hand down along her crotch, grinding against her vulva through her underwear, and feeling that the fabric was already damp from her arousal. God, that felt good - Roxy moaned needily and proceeded to reach up to drop her panties to the ground. 

With a loud moan, Roxy dragged her fingertips along her now-bare vulva. Mmmph, she was going to feel so much better after this... She stepped backwards, plopping her naked butt down on the edge of her bed. She was just about to flop back onto the mattress and get down to business when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. There were Meulin and Nepeta sitting near the door, which evidently she hadn't closed fully and that had allowed them to slip in.

"Oh, hey girls... Yeah, I'm gonna have to nudge you out from here, Roxy needs some alone time -- whuh?!?" With a sudden flash of light the two cats in front of her started to grow - to transform, really, into nebulous tall shapes that soon formed into human-like figures. But not humans - they had gray skin, blue tails, and orange horns on top of their head which looked vaguely like cat ears. 

"Hi! Um, we're really sorry fur needing to purrtend to be cats fur a while. But I'm Nepeta and this is my furriend Meulin!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, uh, hi," Roxy said, sitting on the edge of her bed, blinking and staring dumbfounded. "So uh, I guess you guys are aliens?" Well, that was stating the obvious, but it was hard to come up with anything particularly insightful at the current moment. 

"Yep! Uh, it's kind of a long story, but we're trolls furrom another universe and we got sent here but furtunately we can transfurm into cats which helps us hide and find furriendly people like mew who are supposed to be able to help us!" The other alien spoke quite loudly and excitedly, gesturing at she talked. "And yes I'm Meulin! I'm afurraid I'm deaf so I can't hear you but I should be able to tell what you're saying furrom reading your lips."

"Hi to you too! And uh, I think I remember some sign language, though I might be a little rusty..." Roxy replied, attempting to sign along with what she said - it was probably a little slow and not entirely right, and she realized she had no idea if what she knew would be compatible with whatever sort of sign language aliens used.

"Eeee that works great! Thank mew! Or I should purrobably - probably - say 'thank you'. I think we should take it easy with the cat puns to start," Meulin said, glancing over at Nepeta who nodded a little.

"Aw, I think they're really cute!" Roxy said. She was really tempted to say that _they_ were really cute too, since _damn_. Both of the aliens - trolls, that was what Meulin had said they were called - were standing in front of her entirely naked except for their cat collars around their necks. That had the small benefit of making Roxy feel a bit less awkward about the fact she was sitting here naked herself, and the large benefit of giving her horny brain quite a pleasant sight. Nepeta was a bit petite, but absolutely _ripped_ \- Roxy found herself staring at the girl's muscle definition, which was saying something given that her bare breasts were right there with vibrant green nipples to draw attention from her gray skin, not to mention the tantalizing hint of green at the fold of skin that presumably marked the top of her vulva. Meulin, meanwhile, was a bit taller, quite a bit curvier, and had a damn gorgeous figure that Roxy got to bask in watching. And even better, she was standing with her thighs apart a little, and Roxy could see just a glimpse of what was between them... She closed her eyes and shook her head a moment. Okay, it was probably best not to drool too much over the sexy naked aliens in front of her, at least until she got a little more of a sense of what was going on and what they were here for. "So... uh, are you guys like, sisters?" 

"Uh, purrobably not? It's a bit complicated but definitely not in the way humans seem to think about it," Meulin said, then wrapped an arm around Nepeta's shoulders. "I think it would be best to say we're furriends." 

"Furriends with benefits!" Nepeta piped up, and proceeded to reach over and give Meulin's butt a playful slap that Roxy couldn't quite see but still made it quite clear what was happening. _Well._

"Oh. Uh. Wow," Roxy said, struggling to find anything more coherent to say with the mental images that had just filled her mind.

"Hee!" Meulin laughed excitedly at the interest Roxy couldn't even have tried to conceal any more, and shifted her pose to flaunt her body a little more. "Roxy! I apawlogize if this inapurropriate purroposition is out of place, but Nepeta and I are shippurrs at heart and we have been just heartbroken to hear about such a wonderful girl having such bad luck romantically," she said, pausing to pout and mime as if she was crying. "So we thought we would offer to help mew feel better on that front." 

"She means she wants to eat your pussy," Nepeta said in a fake whisper, winking at Roxy and then at the troll standing next to her. "I can confurm she's quite good at that," she added, planting a kiss on Meulin's cheek and earning herself a squeal of excitement. 

"Oh. Um," once again Roxy struggled to find a way to respond to that. At least now it made sense why these two had chosen to reveal themselves when and how they did. Roxy still had about a million questions to ask about everything, but on the other hand even with all of the thoughts racing around her brain, right now about half of them involved Meulin's lips pushed between her legs and most of the rest involved her touching one or both of these girls' naked bodies in one way or another. It still seemed a bit weird to just be hopping in bed with these aliens just after meeting them, but hell, what _wouldn't_ be weird when meeting aliens? And anyway, having been around as cats for the last week meant that these two had showered her with more affection and enjoyment than most people did before trying to get in her pants. "Fuck, sure, why not. I mean, holy shit I need to get laid. And I still got a ton of questions for you guys but hey, pillow talk for when we're cuddled up afterwards, right?" Roxy smiled, sliding herself to the edge of the bed, then leaning back and spreading her thighs apart to show her vulva. She still felt a tinge of anxiety over the whole situation she suddenly found herself in - how could she not? - but as it sank in what she was about to do, she felt better and better about it. Whatever else happened, she couldn't imagine regretting some hot sex with a pair of gorgeous aliens.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmmph, oh, god!" Roxy found herself moaning and shouting in pleasure into Nepeta's mouth. The last minute or so had sure been a blur - Meulin had plopped down on her knees at the edge of the bed and pushed her lips onto Roxy's vulva, and every lick and kiss had sent shivers down her spine. She had been about ready to lay back onto the mattress and float off into bliss when Nepeta had climbed onto the bed next to her on her knees and cradled Roxy's body firmly in her original leaning position. Roxy had reciprocated the embrace and pushed her lips against Nepeta's, eagerly kissing her and running a free hand up and down her bare body and getting a good feel of all of the most important parts. By now her touch had migrated between Nepeta's thighs, and the girl had purred happily and shifted slightly to let Roxy's fingers glide over the quite-damp folds of her labia. 

"Mmmm, yessssss," Nepeta sighed as she pushed her mouth against Roxy's lips a little longer while beginning to rock her hips against the girl's fingers. Finally she broke the kiss and shifted a little, letting Roxy's head rest on her shoulder and nuzzling against her hair. "I would be purrfectly pawsitively delighted if you kept doing that... I think both of us might be just as horny as mew after being stuck as cats fur so many days." 

Roxy giggled a bit, giddy the bliss inspired by Meulin's tongue between her legs but also from the relief of hearing that the two cattrolls here were as desperately eager as her. Well, she'd sort of picked up on that from how enthusiastic the sex had been so far, but it was good to hear it confirmed too - not that she'd felt uncomfortable from anything so far, really, but it just seemed reassuring that this was a hookup they were all lusting for with the same desire. "Aw, poor girls," she said, sighing into Nepeta's neck as she planted a few kisses there. "Well I think we all gotta get a good fuck, or two, or five." With that, she picked up the pace she was rubbing her fingers along the folds of Nepeta's vulva, grinding along a bit harder and faster. Meulin was already going at it just as eagerly between her legs, so Roxy figured she might as well channel that enthusiasm into her own actions.

"Purrrrrr, yes. And then once we're purrfectly well laid, we can curl up together and catch mew up on efurrything," Nepeta said, groaning needily between some of her words and starting to grind her hips in sync with Roxy's motions. Roxy murmured happily into her neck and planted a few more kisses - what Nepeta had just said was pretty much what she'd been hoping they'd do, and she felt a bit more relaxed knowing that was where things were heading. And with what Meulin's tongue was doing, well, she was more than happy to let her mind drift off into focusing on her own bliss and on what her hands were doing for Nepeta.

"Sounds good - mmph! - to me," Roxy said, shuddering a bit as Meulin's tongue hit a particularly good spot. She raised her head with a smile, pushing her lips close to Nepeta's. "Whatcha say to some nice sloppy makeouts while we get the fuck off?" 

"I appurrove of this idea," Nepeta said, murmuring happily as she pressed her mouth against Roxy's, their tongues meeting soon afterwards. Roxy closed her eyes with a sigh, happily snogging Nepeta as the girl held her tightly with one hand. Nepeta's other hand was on top of Meulin's head, between Roxy's legs, providing the girl down there with some more encouragement for what she was already doing wonderfully. It was pretty easy for Roxy to let everything float away and slip into a state of focusing on the bliss radiating through her body from the lips and tongue pushed between her legs. Of course, she did make sure to keep a little attention to what she was doing with her own hands, one wrapped around Nepeta's back to grab a firm handful of the girl's breast, and the other pushed between the girl's legs. Nepeta was rutting her hips pretty purposefully against it now, and Roxy was happy to let two fingers pump in and out of her while the surrounding digits traced along the slick surface of her vulva, and her thumb pushed right near Nepeta's clit. 

The next few minutes were pretty much a blur - the waves of pleasure coming from Meulin's licking intensified and turned to spasms of orgasmic bliss, and Roxy groaned out into Nepeta's mouth as she came. She'd needed that _so much_ , and her body shuddered and shivered as she went through her throes of pleasure, feeling like she was gushing out all of her built-up sexual frustration onto the troll's face below. And speaking of gushing, somewhere along the line wetness began to cascade out of Nepeta's vulva onto the fingers Roxy was fucking her with and dribbled down her hand, and the girl squirmed in their embrace and gasped into her mouth as they continued to snog. The thought crossed Roxy's mind that she was probably making a mess of her sheets here, but she figured she was more than happy to run them through the washer after _this_. 

A few minutes later Roxy opened her eyes again, finding herself lying back on the bed with Nepeta nuzzled against her bare chest and Meulin sitting next to them and looking proud of herself - but also more than a little lusty for some action of her own. "Heh, damn girl, you're really good at that," Roxy said, signing along as she talked. "Mmm, want me to reciprocate for ya? I think you've earned it." With that she gave a wink and made a lewd gesture with her tongue between her fingers - she couldn't think of a better way to enjoy her afterglow than with her head shoved between this girl's thighs. 

"Oh em gee, Roxy, purrlease, I have nefur wanted anything more," Meulin said with a moan, getting up on her knees and flashing Roxy a good view of her delightfully wet green-colored vulva. 

"Hell yes, then let's do it," Roxy said, squirming a bit out of her other partner's embrace to slide up the bed to a more comfortable position where she could sink in and sprawl out her legs without them hanging over the side. "Sorry Nepeta, just gotta get nice 'n' comfy to eat out your buddy here, we can still snuggle up if you want though." 

Nepeta just laughed, getting up on her hands and knees and moving next to where Roxy had settled herself in again. "Heehee, I appurrove of that choice, I'm sure she'll be screaming out your name in no time." From her new vantage point, Nepeta looked over Roxy's body again and murmured happily. "How do mew feel about a round two? I think I could go for some more furricking right about now." 

"Mmm, I think I could be persuaded - purrsuaded - to do that with just a bit of touching in the right spots. Whatcha have in mind?" Roxy winked over to Nepeta.

"I was thinking of just, you know, grinding my pussy on yours," Nepeta gave a sly smile. "Meulin likes to say hi to cute nooks by licking them but I like doing that." 

"Fuck yeah, sounds like we all have a plan here. God, I am so stoked to be just, right underneath both of you sexy kitty ladies here," Roxy said, moaning a bit at the idea and finding herself feeling very appreciative that her alien visitors had decided to start things off on this way. "Heh, so like, is giving people a good fuck just how you greet people on your planet or in your universe or whatever?"

Meulin looked at Nepeta and both of them giggled a bit. "Not really, but purrhaps it should be! I think it's working out furry well."

"Hah, I'd say so! Score one for sexy interspecies diplomacy techniques," Roxy gave a laugh, then raised her hand up. A half-second of worry that her gesture wouldn't cross cultures was assuaged when Meulin eagerly slapped her with a high-five, and Nepeta followed up soon after.

"Yesss! In fact purrpose we get right on with the diplomacy," Meulin said with a giggle, then in a quick motion shifted herself to be kneeling over Roxy's face. Roxy couldn't help but lick her lips a little, and when Meulin glanced down she gave an encouraging grin - not that she hadn't been grinning already. The girl settled down lower, and Roxy took an eager lick along her vulva. Meulin reacted with an excited squeal and ran her hand through Roxy's hair as she got herself comfortable.

Roxy closed her eyes as she started to lick and kiss around the girl's vulva, resting her hands on Meulin's hips and delighting in the very vocal reactions she was getting from above. It had been a while since she'd had a cute girl over her face like this, and Roxy had almost forgotten just how amazingly _hot_ she found this sort of situation. And just as her arousal kicked into high gear again, Nepeta had finished positioning herself, and Roxy felt her press down on her waiting crotch and begin to grind against her. God, she felt absolutely _giddy_ about this whole situation and she felt like she was vibrating with excitement - or at least, she would have been if she didn't have a convenient outlet for her energy pressed against her lips. 

It was easy for Roxy to let herself drift off a little into her bliss, losing track of time and pretty much everything else as she focused fully on everything she was experiencing with her body and everything she was causing her two partners to experience with theirs. She'd quickly settled into a nice rhythm with eating out Meulin, licking and kissing and sucking around in not quite the same pattern each time, and using the girl's especially sharp yelps to guide her towards what seemed to be working the best. And on her other end she was rutting her hips in sync with what Nepeta was doing, letting the waves of pleasure from that stimulation wash over her body and enjoying the girl sliding one hand along one of her breasts. Opening her eyes partway, Roxy looked up to see a hand fondling Meulin's chest - Nepeta's, with Meulin's holding it gently. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the girl fucking her copping a feel of both of her partners, and she also felt compelled to reach a hand of her own up to grope at Meulin's free breast. Soon enough it was being clasped and held against the girl's soft chest, and Roxy closed her eyes again to focus more on all of the sensations of what she was doing.

And it seemed like no time at all before Meulin let out a much louder shout, the type that made Roxy glad she was living in a house in the middle of the woods rather than in an apartment building. The girl came with gushes of wetness against Roxy's lips and tongue, that she happily licked and kissed through as she kept up what she was doing. And as soon as Meulin's orgasm had subsided and the girl stopped humping against her face, Roxy felt her own climax building. She reached down to put both hands on Nepeta's hips, and Nepeta reciprocated that, signaling to each other that they were close. Sure enough, moments later Roxy heard Nepeta squeal out - at maybe a tenth of Meulin's volume, if that - and grind down on her as she started to come. That was plenty to push Roxy over the edge too, though any noises she made were muffled by the crotch over her face. Her first orgasm had been something she was so desperate for that she hadn't properly enjoyed the leadup, but for this one she'd took everything in and it felt like a properly glorious culmination of the fact she was _fucking two drop-dead gorgeous aliens holy shit._

When Roxy's throes of ecstasy finally subsided, she let herself sink back into the mattress below, feeling like she could just float there in bliss forever. But of course, the girls on top of her started to move, and she was even more delighted to find that they plopped down next to her on either side and snuggled up close. "... Holy shit, that was. God damn. I really like this sexy diplomacy thing." 

Nepeta purred happily, nuzzling against Roxy's face for a moment before replying. "Me too. So, did you want to get your questions? I don't know about Meulin but I'm feeling purretty susceptible to answering just about anything." 

"Mmm, heh, maybe a few in a moment here. I think I might be up for some more, ahem, furricking soon though, our hardcore Q and A session can wait a lil," Roxy nuzzled back, then raised one hand to try to sign what she'd just said to Meulin.

"A mixture of questions and sex all evening sounds purrfect to me," Meulin replied with a giggle, sliding over to rest her head on Roxy's chest. "Well, that and some dinner purrhaps. That fish and chips you had earlier smelled soooo good, can you order more?" 

Roxy laughed, craning her neck to plant a kiss on the top of Meulin's head. "Yep, I think they deliver, I can totally call them up and order some stuff. The only downside is that I'm gonna have to put some clothes back on for when they show up," she said, then paused to chuckle some more. "Though I doubt you guys will mind too much if you get to take 'em back off me afterwards, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! I hope this fits what you were thinking with this prompt - I really like the idea, and I'd like to have explored more about the backstory/setting and how things would have continued here, but that's a bit beyond the scope of what I could write. In any case I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
